yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/33
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَآيَةٌ لَّهُمُ الْأَرْضُ الْمَيْتَةُ أَحْيَيْنَاهَا وَأَخْرَجْنَا مِنْهَا حَبًّا فَمِنْهُ يَأْكُلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve ayetül lehümül erdul meyteh ahyeynaha ve ahracna minha habben feminhü ye'külun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ve ayetül: bir delildir 2-lehümül: onlar için 3-erdul meyteh: ölü toprak 4-ahyeynaha: 5-ve ahracna: 6-minha: 7-habbenfeminhü: 7-ye'külun: Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve bir delildir onlara, ölü yeryüzünü dirilttik ve oradan taneler çıkardık da onları yerler. Ali Bulaç Meali Ölü toprak kendileri için bir ayettir; biz onu dirilttik, ondan taneler çıkarttık, böylelikle ondan yemektedirler. Ahmet Varol Meali Ölü toprak onlar için bir âyettir. Biz onu dirilttik ve ondan taneler çıkardık. Böylece ondan yerler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ölü toprak onlar için bir delildir. Biz, onu diriltir ve ondan taneler çıkarırız da onlardan yerler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Bu hususta) ölü toprak onlar için mühim bir delildir. Biz ona yağmurla hayat verdik ve ondan dane çıkardık. İşte onlar bundan yerler. Edip Yüksel Meali Ölü toprak onlar için bir ayettir: Onu diriltiriz ve oradan taneler çıkarırız da ondan yerler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Hem ölü toprak onlara bir delildir. Biz ona hayat verdik ve onda taneler çıkardık da ondan yiyip duruyorlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hem bir âyettir onlara ölü Arz: biz ona hayat verdik ve ondan habbeler çıkardık da ondan yiyip duruyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onlar için ölmüş yer bir ibrettir. Onu hayata kavuşturduk ve ondan daneler (meydana) çıkardık da ondan yiyiverirler. Muhammed Esed Onlar, ölü toprağa can vermemizde ve beslenmeleri için topraktan ürünler çıkarmamızda (yaratma ve diriltme gücümüzün) işaretini görürler; Suat Yıldırım Delil mi isterler? İşte ölmüş arz! Hayatı ona Biz veriyoruz.Oradan onların yiyecekleri habbeleri çıkarıyoruz. Kendileri de ondan yiyip dururlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ölü toprak, onlar için bir âyettir, (ölüleri nasıl dirilteceğimize işârettir): Biz onu dirilttik, ondan dâne çıkardık da ondan yiyorlar. Şaban Piriş Meali Onlara bir ibret de ölü topraktır. Biz, onu diriltip, ondan yedikleri ekin çıkarırız. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ölü toprak onlar için bir delildir. Biz onu diriltir ve ondan taneler çıkarırız da onlardan yerler Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ölü toprak onlar için bir mucizedir. Onu dirilttik, ondan dâne çıkardık; bak işte ondan yiyorlar. Yusuf Ali (English) A Sign for them is the earth that is dead: We do give it life, and produce grain therefrom, of which ye do eat. M. Pickthall (English) A token unto them is the dead earth. We revive it, and We bring forth from it grain so that they eat thereof; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Hem bir delildir onlara ölü toprak. Biz ona hayat verdik ve ondan taneler çıkardık da ondan yiyip duruyorlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Onlar, ölü toprağa can vermemizde ve beslenmeleri için topraktan ürünler çıkarmamızda ve diriltme gücümüzün işaretini görürler; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Bu mübarek âyetler de her yönüyle mukaddes, noksanlardan münezzeh olan âlemin Yaratıcısı bir kısım yaratılış eserlerine dikkatleri çekiyor. Yeryüzüne vakit vakit yeni bir hayat vererek orada birçok faydalı mahsulâtı yaratışını ve bunlardan insanların yararlandıklarını ve daha nice çiftler, eşsiz eserler yarattığını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Kerem Sahibi Yaratıcı kendi kudretine ve öldükten sonra dirilmenin vukuuna delil olmak üzere buyuruyor ki: (Ve onlar için) İnsanların öldükten sonra hayata kavuşturulup ahiret âlemine sevkedileceklerini inkâr eden gafiller için (ölmüş yer, bir ibrettir) Allah'ın kudretine ait yüce bir alâmettir. (Onu hayata kavuşturduk) Bir nice yerler vardır ki, öteden beri bitirme kuvvetinden mahrum iken bilâhara bu kuvvete sahip olarak üzerinde nice çeşitli bitkiler meydana gelir. Birçok yerlerde görülmektedir ki, kış gelince bitirme kuvvetinden mahrum kalırlar, üzerlerinde bitkilerden, hayati izlerinden birşey görülmez. Sonra bahar olur, yağmurlar yağar, o yerlerde çeşit çeşit bitkiler, ekinler, çiçekler meydana gelir, o yerler yeniden hayata kavuşmuş olurlar. (Ve ondan) Yer sahasından (bir dane) buğday, arpa, pirinç gibi bir çeşit ürün meydana (çıkardık da) artık insanlar vesaire (ondan yiyiversinler.) geçimlerini te'min ederler. İşte öyle olu bir hâlde bulunan yeryüzünün vakit vakit yeniden hayat bulmuş gibi olarak üzerinde binlerce çeşit bitkinin vücude gelmesi, bir kudretin eseridir, Cenab-ı Hak'kın yoktan var ettiği Adem Aleyhisselâm'ı ve O'nun zürriyetleri olan diğer insanları da öldüklerinden sonra tekrar hayata kavuşturacağına pek açık bir örnektir. Artık uhrevî hayat nasıl inkâr edilebilir ve imkânsız görülebilir?. § Hab; Dane demektir, bir cins isim olduğundan aza da, çoğa da denilebilir. Tekili "habbe"dir, çoğulu da "hubub" ve "hububat"dır.